His Little Gryffindor
by I'veGoneMad
Summary: Something's up with Malfoy. He has changed ever since she saved him from the Black Lake. His skin is super pale, he seems to always be dripping wet, his diet is now…questionable, and people are suddenly disappearing. What's worse, all his attention has now shifted to a certain brown-haired muggle-born girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Please enjoy the story!**

**Something's up with Malfoy. He has changed ever since she saved him from the Black Lake. His skin is super pale, he seems to always be dripping wet, his diet is now…questionable, and people are suddenly disappearing. What's worse, all his attention has now shifted to a certain brown-haired muggle-born girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter One: Scales, Water, and Carrot Cake**

"Psst, Hermione, he is staring at you again."

Hermione stiffened and looked at her red-haired friend. "Are you certain, Ginny?"

Hermione saw Ginny shift her eyes over her shoulder and back to her giving a nod in affirmative. Hermione licked her lips trying to calm her breathing down. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to clear her frustration. This has been happening way too frequently lately and Hermione has just about had it with his peculiar behavior. Hermione stood up as she began packing her things in haste.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the common room," Hermione responded rather quickly. "Anything to get me out of this room."

"But what about dinner," Ginny inquired.

"I'm not hungry." Just as this was said, food started to appear onto the empty plates of the long wooden dining table. As an afterthought, she took a napkin and packed a blueberry muffin as well as some berries.

Ginny raised a brow at her. "Hermione, that isn't enough to eat. Go ahead back to the common room and I'll bring some stuff later."

Hermione smiled at her friend in gratefulness. "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny waved her off. "Oh, don't forget the boys will be back late. They got detention with Professor Snape again."

Hermione prevented herself from rolling her eyes. Those boys will just never learn. "Will you be okay walking back by yourself?"

Hermione smiled again at her friend's concern. "Don't worry; I've got my wand with me." The brown-haired girl walked her way out of the dining room and shivered. She could feel his eyes staring into her back as she left. She was thankful when she rounded the stairs and into the hallway so that she was out of his penetrating gaze.

She gave a long sigh and stared at the stone floor as she walked with her arms around her stuff. This has been happening for the past month now, this odd behavior that has been coming from him. Ever since she…saved him from the Black Lake just outside of Hogwarts, he has been acting…odd. His skin is super pale now, almost sickly. He barely eats anymore and when he does the food is always meat, and rare, very rare. Even his body went through some changes. He had gained some muscles in his arms and legs. He seemed lean back then but now there was no mistaking how fit he was. Did he grow a few inches as well? However, what has her most unsettled is the way he has been staring her down ever sense then. Whenever she turns around he is there. What in Merlin has gotten into him?

She tried to think back if she had insulted him or offended him in some way but nothing came to mind. Malfoy, before she helped him, he had been cordial. Not only was he semi pleasant with her but with Harry and Ron as well. He seemed to hold less resentment towards them and even asked on occasion how they were doing. None the less it was still awkward without the usual insults here and there.

Hermione shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She was working on a potions project. She was collecting some ingredients right outside of the castle when she saw him. He was lying face down in the water and she didn't even think about what to do next. She ran toward him shouting his name. She called his name from the edge of the water and wasn't given a response. She immediately, on impulse, jumped into the cold dark depths of the water. She retrieved him and with all her energy swam them both back to shore. Hagrid heard all the commotion and ran down for assistance and Malfoy was taken to the infirmary. He was out for a week until he finally woke up.

'But,' she thought 'he isn't the same now.'

She was just about at the portrait for Gryffindor but stopped at the scene in front of her. She bit her lip in frustration at what or who she saw standing in front of her path.

Malfoy was there blocking her way. 'But how did he get here before her. Was she really that distracted she didn't hear or see him pass her?'

"Malfoy?" she questioned him. She was surprised that her voice was so steady considering it was just them upon the staircase. Hermione wasn't going to lie to herself. She was nervous around him and here they were just the two of them. At the sound of her voice his eyes moved over her form which made Hermione extremely uncomfortable as she held her things tighter to her body.

"Malfoy." She tried to get his attention once more. "Is everything alright?"

Another minute must have passed when he finally spoke. "Why did you leave?"

Hermione almost jumped. Did she happen to mention that Malfoy rarely talked anymore?

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't give you permission to leave my sight." He sounded annoyed.

Hermione quirked a brow at his statement. Who does he think he is? Since when did she need someone's permission to leave the dining room, least of all his?

She made way to push past him but he placed his arm in front of her blocking her way. "Malfoy, please move." She didn't sound as angry she wanted. If anything she sounded tired and she was.

She looked down at his arm, her eyes widening at the sight. He wasn't wearing his traditional robes. He was wearing a nice black button up shirt with the selves rolled up to his forearms and nice black slacks. Hermione continued to stare upon his arm. Were those scales? There were barely there but she was positive there were scales etched into his skin similar to those of a snake. She then ran her eyes down until she reached his shoes. Hermione noticed that a puddle of water was around him from the ends of his slacks dripping onto the ground.

She then looked at his face and gasped at how close he got. He was inches from her and his steel gray eyes were boring into hers. "Malfoy," she whispered. "Are you ill? Do you need to go to the infirmary? Maybe see Madam Pomfrey?"

Malfoy ignored her and leaned closer. "Why did you leave without eating dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry." She didn't know why she answered him but continued to do so. "Look, Malfoy, I'm really tired so if you don't mind I'm going to my room. If you will excuse me." She tried once more to push past him but he blocked her way.

"Malfoy, move," she said angrily.

Malfoy gripped her chin tightly before she could blink and brought her face closer. For some reason Hermione couldn't move. She was staring to his eyes and it was like she was frozen or paralyzed. Hermione tried with all her might to move but her body wouldn't listen to her. What's happening? Hermione was trapped as she saw him come closer and run his nose from her shoulder to her neck all the while inhaling her scent.

He then brought his lips to her forehead between her brows and what he did next made her tremble in disgust. He placed his tongue where his lips were and ran the organ up her forehead to her hairline. He then repeated the process one more time before he placed his forehead on hers.

"Malfoy," she whispered, "What are you doing?" She didn't realize that she held her breath through that.

He then pulled back still gripping her chin as he licked his lips tasting her. His lips were pulled into an angry frown as his eyes bore into hers. "You're getting sick," he said this rather nastily, his mouth pulling back in revulsion. "I will retrieve something that will relieve you of the sickness."

Hermione was about to say something when she heard her name being called. It was Ginny and she looked rather surprised to see her.

"I thought you were going to the common room."

"I…I was. But Malfoy refuses to move." She stopped her explanation at the look on her friend's face. She looked at her like she had gone mental.

"Um Hermione, are you sure you didn't hit your head on your way back."

Confused, Hermione turned back to Malfoy only to find that he was gone. But how? He was just there. And you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts. Was this all, an illusion. No, she felt…everything. She felt his grip, his, she shivered at the thought once more as his tongue ran over her skin. Hermione groaned as she felt a headache coming.

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Come on Hermione." She brought a brown paper bag towards her. "I saved some carrot cake for you. Let's eat some together and put you to bed," she giggled. "You must really need some sleep if you're hallucinating about Malfoy." She laughed at this as she recited the password and walked through the hole in the wall.

Hermione was still in shock. This didn't make sense and Hermione was all about things making sense. As Hermione went to follow her friend she heard a splash. She glanced down and lifted her foot as she did a double take. Her eyes widened. There was a puddle of water on the floor right where Malfoy had been standing. She felt herself panicking as she ran into the safety of the Gryffindor common room and slamming the portrait closed.

**Hope you readers enjoyed. Please read and review! I would really appreciate some feedback so I know whether to continue the story or just give up on the idea. And please helpful criticism is gratefully appreciated.**

**I'veGoneMad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! So first things first, I just want to thank to all that have read the story and reviewed! Your reviews were so heartwarming to read and gave my muse and me the energy and creative thinking to do another chapter. I have at least four chapters outlined but I will see if I will continue the story depending on the reviews. I was shocked to also find that I had 18 favorites and 41 followers for this story. I mean that is crazy for the first chapter so thank you guys so much.**

**MissBaker9065: As of now I won't have a scheduled update. I do have at least four chapters outlined; however, I wish to hear from the reviewers if I should continue the story or just let the whole idea fiddle out. Any who I'm pleased you enjoyed the story. I was thrilled when you said it wasn't "cliché" like some of the stuff you read. That's what I was going for. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm nervous. EKKKK!**

**So I present to you the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Potions, Imperious, and Blood**

Oh yes he would have her, his precious little Gryffindor. His. His. His. He chuckled as he made his way towards the lake. The moon was out and its reflection casted onto the dark surface of the water. It is quiet and he wouldn't have it any other way. He readjusted his grip on the leg of the body he was dragging on the ground. He looked behind him and laughed once more as he recalled how dreadfully easy it was to lure the stupid girl into the dark corridor. He laughed as she looked upon him with fear. He laughed at what would become of her. He licked his lips, his teeth growing sharper as he finally made it to the edge of the lake. He breathed deeply as the water ran over his shoes. He needed her to make his Gryffindor better. Yes, his Gryffindor was sick and she needed him to make her feel well again. He giggled madly and with a sadistic grin on his face, he and his cargo disappeared underneath the darkened depths of the Black Lake.

Hermione was munching her toast and was just about to drink some of her orange juice when her two best friends plopped themselves on the opposite side of her. She gave them each a small smile as she tapped her wand on their drinking glasses, which triggered the cups to fill with the boy's favorite juice.

"Thanks Hermione," they said in unison as they filled their plates with food.

"What on earth has gotten into you two? Was Snape's detention that deplorable?" She then proceeded to sneeze thrice in a row before she took a tissue and blew.

The boys looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Hermione this is Snape we are talking about here. You know he has it out for us," Harry countered as he rubbed his sore arms.

"Yea, he made both of us clean all of his potion cabinets, slimy git," Ron muttered as he dug into his waffles.

Hermione sighed. "Well if you guys would just do your homework without talking back just MAYBE you wouldn't be in this situation." She sneezed once more.

"But Hermione we had late night quiddtich practice," Harry said. "We couldn't finish it all so we turned in what we could."

"Plus we have detention again tonight," Ron continued.

"What? Why," Hermione asked confused.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and Ron went on explaining. "He said we didn't do a good enough job so we have to go over all the cabinets that are already clean!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the reasoning why they had to redo do them. There wasn't a speck of dirt on them after last night. "At least we have Hagrid's class today instead of Potions."

Hermione bit her lip. "Didn't you two look at your schedule? Potions class has been moved to today and Hagrid's moved for later this week."

Ron spit out his drink and wiped his mouth. "What? Aw man and we have Potions with Slytherin too! Just great, there goes my day!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Hermione froze up at what her friend said. She had forgotten that Gryffindor shared Potions class with Slytherin. She refused to tell Harry and Ron what had occurred between Malfoy and herself. It would only cause trouble and it seemed her best friends were already in enough trouble as it was. Even worse, with the House of Slytherin Head being Professor Snape, it wouldn't do well to start something with his students. Perhaps if she just avoided Malfoy, or just forget what had happened, things would go back to normal. Yes she would do just that.

Hermione sneezed and coughed into her napkin again and sniffed.

"You okay there, Hermione," Ron asked pausing from his eating to see if she was alright.

"Uh yes. Sorry just lost in thought for a moment."

"Yes, but I meant you don't look so well. Are you getting sick?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," she waved them off. "I think I'm just stressing already over my studies." She smiled in reassurance.

They both gave her looks as if to say that's our bookworm and seemed to have accepted the explanation as they began packing their bags for Potions. "Well should we go," Harry said as he went on ahead with Ron and Hermione following right behind him.

"We could just ditch," Ron suggested but stopped immediately at the glare Hermione sent his way.

"Or not," Ron mumbled, as they continued walking to Potions class.

'Oh,' Hermione scolded herself. 'For once I actually wished I would have listened to Ron and ditched.' Hermione sneezed into her tissue as she prepared the ingredients.

Shortly after the trio arrived and sat in their seats, Professor Snape stormed into his class with the normal dramatic effect of his black cloak floating behind him and stated they would be working in groups. He also said that pairs would be one Gryffindor and one Slytherin working together for house unity, to which he rolled his eyes and demanded that everyone get to work. Everyone groaned but with the bellowed silence from Snape they all begrudgingly got into pairs and started to work on the potion assigned.

Hermione was actually thinking of pairing up with Blaise Zabini for they have been on cordial terms with each other. Plus, he wasn't lazy and was rather good with his studies which were positives for Hermione. She took a few steps towards him before her wrist was grabbed and pulled toward a table. She turned to see who it was and froze. 'No, not him. So much for avoiding him.'

But she was surprised that he was smiling, well normally at her. He raised both his brows at her. "Work with me, Granger."

Hermione crossed her arms as he let go of her wrist. "Why should I? I was just about to ask Zabini to work with me."

She saw him frown for but a second before his smile returned. "Work with me," he repeated Hermione still didn't respond. Malfoy rolled his eyes at her reluctance and stood up so she could stare into his grey orbs. "I would like it if you and I could work together for this potions project."

Hermione was still shocked that Malfoy was acting normal around her considering what happened last night. Perhaps he was trying to atone for his odd behavior by wanting to work together. Hermione turned to Blaise to see him already working with someone. Seeing defeat she sighed and nodded. And that is how she found herself cutting up ingredients as Malfoy prepared the cauldron. They were already behind a bit in the potion making because of her resistance but at least it was quiet between them. Well as quiet as she could make it with her continued sneezes and sniffles.

Merlin her head hurt so much. She could feel Malfoy's eyes watching her in the corner of her eye but she proceeded to ignore him. Why did her throat hurt now? If she could just hurry she would able to leave and perhaps take care of her sickness.

She found her wrist grabbed once more with the knife and she looked doe eyed at Malfoy with a look of question. Was that concern in his eyes? She must really be going mental now.

"I think the ingredients are cut enough Granger." He gestured to the components on the table.

She looked down and he was right. The ingredients were cut so much they almost weren't usable. What has been going on with her? She looked around the room and saw that they were the only students left. Even Professor Snape left the dungeon.

She let out a cough and held her throat. It was sore from what she didn't know. Her eyes were glassy and becoming watery.

Malfoy leaned back with his back against the table and his arms crossed. He cocked a brow and smiled a rather cruel smile. "Feeling unwell there, **Granger**?"

If Hermione had been paying attention, she would have noticed his voice distorted at the end.

"What was your first clue Malfoy," as she sneezed and tears came out of her eyes from coughing so much. "But I'm fine thanks for asking," the Gryffindor stated sarcastically as she started putting some of the ingredients into the cauldron and watched the clock to know when to add the rest of the materials.

"**Liar** liar liar," he sang in a sickly sweet voice.

"_You_ shoul**dn't** **lie to me,** Granger." Before she knew it she was lifted and placed on the table as the knife clattered to the floor as well as some of the materials.

"Malfoy what do you think you are doing," she snapped at him. She made to get off but he wedged himself between her legs and placed his arms on either side of her. "Malfoy put me down or I'll hex you so..." she paused as he thrust a flask into her face. "What is this," she questioned.

"Drink it." He brought his face close to hers till they were merely a breath apart.

"What?" She flipped open the flask and took a small whiff. She didn't smell anything unusual and so she peeked inside. All she saw was red liquid and some floating ingredients in it, but wasn't able to identify them.

"What is this," she inquired again and sneezed.

"Did I not say last night I would get something for your sickness, Granger? Now then," he placed his hands over hers and edged the flask to her lips. "**Drink Iiiiit.**"

Hermione shook her head suddenly wary. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it. "Thanks but I think I will just go to Madam Pomfrey." She didn't know why she spoke in a whisper. But the way Malfoy was carrying himself right now was so aggressive and Hermione was thinking logically. She would respond softly, but sternly so as not to agitate him. His voice has changed and that only made Hermione that more cautious.

Malfoy glared at her and gripped her chin to look at him. "**That biiitchh** can't help you like **I can**."

Hermione didn't understand it. She was shocked that Malfoy would use such language. True he used to call her mud blood, but she never known him to use such muggle curse words. Why was he doing this all of a sudden? It didn't make any sense. She glanced down at his arm and noticed the same thing last night. Without thinking, she ran her hand down his forearm feeling the scales. They were smooth and felt like silk. She gazed back up into his eyes that were now black. "Malfoy, what happened in the Black Lake," she whispered. She felt compelled to ask him. It has been on her mind since that night. The image of him floating face down in the lake was burned into her memory.

His eyes were boring into hers and Hermione shivered at his gaze. He then proceeded to do the same thing that he did last night. He brought his lips between her brows and licked up to her hairline. He hissed as she covered her mouth and coughed, tears coming to her eyes at the harshness. Merlin it felt like she was chocking.

Malfoy quirked a brow and then smiled maliciously, his teeth sharp and pointy. He loved how absolutely helpless she looked. She had nowhere to go but to him. He cocked his head. "Here Granger," he pulled out his wand "allow **meeee**…to…._ass__**ist**__ you_."

Before Hermione knew it she tasted something warm and metallic in her mouth and it had a bitter aftertaste. She looked down and found that the flask was empty and a smirking Malfoy with his wand at his side. Putting two and two together Hermione covered her mouth and dropped the flask where it shattered onto the floor.

And before Malfoy knew it he felt a burning sensation on his left cheek and looked at the girl in front of him. She actually slapped him. She was breathing heavy and tears started to go down her cheeks. "You, you just… used the imperious curse… on me," she stuttered out, but held anger her in her tone.

He grinned, showing teeth and put his wand away as he shrugged. "You wouldn't have taken it otherwise," he said this so casually, as if using one of the three unforgivable curses was an everyday thing. Hermione choked and tried to calm herself down but she couldn't get over it.

"Hermione! Hey we were looking all over for you," Harry called out.

Hermione turned towards the boys. She was wiping her eyes and her face was flushed.

"Hey Hermione," they both shouted as they saw her crying. "What's wrong," Ron said in a rush ready to defend her.

"Mal Mal," she couldn't say it.

"Hermione, what is it," Harry asked.

Hermione turned to accuse Malfoy for what he did but stopped. He was gone. Again. The boys ran in front of her and were worried. She was on top of the table and she looked like she just saw a ghost which shouldn't have been that bad considering ghosts lived at Hogwarts. But there was no mistaking the look on her face. Hermione was scared.

"Did you see anyone with me?" She rounded on them asking in desperation.

Ron and Harry gave her another worried glance. Ron coughed, "No Hermione. We walked in here and saw you crying. You said something under your breath and that's when we called out to you."

Hermione placed her hands on Ron's shoulders looking him dead in the eye. "Did you not see him?"

Harry then placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze. "See who Hermione? You were alone."

She froze and then looked down to see a small puddle of black water and the broken flask.

"I have to go to Madam Pomfrey," she got down and ran toward the infirmary.

"Hermione wait up," they shouted as they ran after her. But she didn't stop. She could feel her hand still stinging at the slap she gave him. She still saw the flask that was broken which he forced her to drink. She still had that bitter taste of the potion in her mouth. She knew what she drank, and just thinking about it just made her run that much faster to the infirmary.

**There you have it. Please review so I know if I should continue the story or just let the idea go. Reviews give me the energy to continue on. Thanks you guys!**

**I'veGoneMad.**


End file.
